


Paradise

by Jlv



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Sand and sun





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Small ficlet type thing that wanted to be bigger but just couldn't get there, hence the ending.

It was paradise.

It was just them. In paradise.

They had read about a private island that you would be transported to for the day, left with drinks and provisions. No one else, just a small grass hut settled amongst the palms that fringed the curved line of the beach, offering some welcome shade, a cool bathroom, an outside shower and a huge circular lounger on the veranda, facing out to the sparkling blue sea. 

Rhett sighed. The same colour as his eyes, he thought. Link’s eyes.

It had been a dangerous decision for them to come here alone. 30 plus years with an occasional slip, mainly of the lip variety. They’d started with quick, sloppy kisses when drunk, usually in the college dorm. Easily laughed off and allegedly forgotten. Except they never ever were really forgotten, they were filed away by both of them, hoarded close and kept locked and guarded, each of them the only ones with keys to access them at any time. As time moved on, those moments were starting to happen with greater frequency and less denial but still mainly kisses, albeit now really hot and really heavy kisses. Their technique had certainly improved since college.

Rhett looked out, squinting into the sun, even wearing sunglasses. He’d had to retreat to the shade as he’d started to burn whilst lying on the white sand with Link. They’d arrived early in the morning, and decided to swim for a while, then had laid out in the mid morning sun. They’d talked, Link had held out his hand to Rhett at some point and fingers had locked together. They had gradually moved closer until finally they had been shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, thigh to thigh. The conversation had got quieter and then, whilst Rhett was looking towards him and laughing, Link had turned to face him too, noses brushing and had lent forward, capturing that laugh and kissed him. Rhett’s free hand had immediately moved to cup Link’s face, trailing his thumb over his cheek, caressing the warm tanned skin. The kiss ended on a sigh and Link pressed his face to Rhett’s palm, bringing his own hand up to cover Rhett’s.

‘Hello’ Link whispered, smiling at Rhett and squeezing his hand

Rhett had chuffed a laugh and whispered back 'Heyyyy' 

Such an impossible colour, he’d thought. No ones eyes were really that blue.

'Why are you so impossible?’ Rhett asked him, his hand moving to brush damp hair from Link’s forehead. 

'Impossible? You angry at me? ’ Link’s eyebrows knotted 'or impossible as in “Golly Link, you’re impossibly handsome! How can that be!”’ He’d winked at Rhett 'You do know that’s what you meant, right?’

Rhett lent forward and gently kissed Link on each eyelid and looked into those impossible eyes again as they blinked back at him. 'I meant what I meant. You are Link Neal, and it’s entirely possible that you are completely and utterly impossible ’

Link shook his head slightly and had smiled that open confused smile that made Rhett want to scoop him up and not let go . 

'And I think that you are completely and utterly crazy, bo!' He had shifted even closer to Rhett, until they were pressed against each other fully, belly to belly. ’ but you know what?’ He moved to press his lips to Rhett’s ear and whispered ’ I kinda happen to like crazy.’ A hand snuck around his waist. 'And I’m so happy to be here with you.’ Link dropped another kiss to sea salted skin as he’d spoke and grazed the lobe with his teeth gently, sucking and nibbling as Rhett exhaled with a deep sigh.

'You want to move this to that big bed over there and fool around?’

'No. I want you to be my nature boy. Under the sky and the sun ’

They’d continued on, alternating between long, deep kisses and short sweet conversations until Rhett had quietly asked Link of he’d wanted a drink as he’d nuzzled the nape of his neck and got no response. He tipped his head back and found Link, eyes closed breathing deeply and evenly. Asleep.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, bo’ He whispered, smiling down at sleeping Link.


End file.
